This invention relates generally to real-time data exchange, and more particularly to a debugger with real-time data exchange.
In the past, DSP application designers have gathered data by stopping a target application at designated breakpoints to read registers and other data storage locations. This practice is not only cumbersome, it can provide misleading data because it yields only a snapshot obtained by suddenly stopping a high-speed applicationxe2x80x94a readout that may not present an accurate view of the system""s continuous operation.
The best analysis techniques for DSP systems are similar to those for medical diagnosis in that they require accurate, real-world information for proper results. For example, doctors put cardiac patients through stress tests that continuously monitor vital signs in changing conditions rather than record information only at intervals. This method provides real-time diagnostics: a stress test carefully analyzes patient health by monitoring changes and their causes as they occur in the body.
The present invention provides a digital signal processing (DSP) analysis technology called Real-Time Data Exchange (RTDX(trademark)). RTDX offers developers continuous bi-directional data exchange in real time with minimal perturbation on the application. RTDX uses a JTAG data path and debugger, it can be supported on many different processors without assuming any particular I/O peripherals and can also use other data interfaces instead of or in addition to JTAG.
RTDX displays data using an OLE-enabled visualization package, is easy to program on both target and host, and is provided at no additional cost, bringing substantial value to DSP solutions.
RTDX enables developers to transmit and receive data between a host computer and a target system without stopping their applications. Output data can be directed to customized and third party visualization tools via the industry-standard object linking and embedding (OLE) application program interface (API). RTDX speeds and enhances the accuracy of DSP application debugging, saving developers time in preparing their products for the market. U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,023 depicts hardware and portions of software to implement RTDX and is incorporated herein by reference.
RTDX capability enables easy analysis for many current and emerging DSP systems. Wireless telecommunication designers can capture the output of their vocoder algorithms to check the implementations of speech applications.
Embedded control systems also benefit. For example, hard disk drive applications can be tested without improper signals to the servomotor crashing the drive. Engine control designers can analyze changing conditions such as heat and environmental conditions while the control application is running. In all uses of RTDX, designers can view performance through the most meaningful visualization tools for these applications.
A debugger, comprising of a collection of program instructions capable of executing on a host processor suitable for reading from a memory location of a target processor and suitable for. creating a real-time data channel between said host and target processors.